


Malapropos

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [978]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 13:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12913227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Fornell pisses Tony off some more. Insight comes from an unexpected place for Fornell.





	Malapropos

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 01/03/2002 for the word [malapropos](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/01/03/malapropos).
> 
> malapropos  
> Unseasonable; unsuitable; inappropriate.  
> In an inappropriate or inopportune manner;unseasonably.
> 
> This is a sequel to [Gravid](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10681110), [Embonpoint](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11604234), [Gamine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11834847), [Repletion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12502340), [Paean](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12576516), [Punctilious](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12685818), [Nascent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12750864), [Heterodox](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12776847), and [Foundling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12824295). 
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated. 
> 
> Prompts are open. More information is available at the end of the work if you want to prompt me yourself.

# 

Malapropos

Tony rubbed his eyes. The strain of completing paperwork had left him in a mind numbingly boring state. It didn’t help that his mind kept going over his confrontation with Fornell.

Fornell was such a busy body. The conversation was completely malapropos. Tony didn’t know where he got off trying to interfere in Tony’s personal life. 

Tony wasn’t about to let him stir the pot more. Gibbs request to take care of a child for the night had already done so. Tony’s apartment really wasn’t the best place for kids, but he guessed he’d just have to make do. 

At least the kid was old enough to know better than to touch breakables. Tony hoped the kid liked movies as he wasn’t sure he had any other kid appropriate activities. Then there was Gibbs and his offer to come over later. 

If Gibbs thought Tony would be more amenable to sex with a kid in the apartment, he had another thing coming to him. Getting grouchier by the minute, Tony finished signing off on all his paperwork and submitted it to the appropriate places. Locking his office, Tony growled when he saw Fornell lurking nearby.

“What the hell, Fornell? Get lost already, would you? Wasn’t the one conversation enough for you?”

Fornell looked sheepish. “I actually wanted to apologize for that. You caught me by surprise. I never expected that your baby’s father would be someone I knew and I handled it badly.”

Tony stared at Fornell, wondering what was coming next.

“I’m sorry, DiNoetzo.”

“The name’s DiNozzo. Get it right, asshole.” Tony stomped past Fornell and out to his car.

Fornell put a hand over his face. He hadn’t handled that any better than the original conversation. Tony was one of the best the FBI had. Fornell couldn’t afford to alienate him, especially not with Gibbs in Tony’s life.

It would ruin Fornell’s career if Tony left for NCIS and anyone in the upper levels could trace it to him. Maybe he could make it up to Tony tomorrow. Fornell locked his own office and headed home trying to figure out how to make nice with Tony and get back to their normal more friends, but professional than rivalry interactions. 

Emily was already home when he arrived, she was a bit precocious for her age and immediately asked based on Fornell’s expression, “What happened, Daddy?”

“Daddy messed up, sweetheart. He hurt someone’s feelings.”

“Did you say you were sorry, Daddy?”

“I did, but I messed that up too.” Fornell gathered Emily into a hug. “Don’t worry about it, sweetheart, I’ll figure it out.”

Emily gave him as big a hug as her little arms would allow. “You’ll fix it, Daddy. Just remember what you always tell me. Show you’re sorry, instead of just saying it.”

Fornell hit his hand against his forehead. Why didn’t he think of that? “Thanks Em. I know exactly what to do, now.”

He knew Tony had gotten a lot of extra paperwork recently. He couldn’t complete all of it for him, but there was a number he could complete. Between that and a cup of his hot chocolate, hopefully Tony would forgive him.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I'm looking for a writing buddy. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them.
> 
>  **Warning! Warning! 2017 ends in only a month! When 2017 ends, the 2017 prompt collection will close.** You have 50 prompts you can use for 2017. Use them up before they go away. Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> When 2018 starts, I will open a 2018 Prompt collection. In fact, I have already created the 2018 Prompt collection [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile), but sign ups are closed until 2018, so you won't be able to sign up and prompt me on this collection, yet. The 2017 prompts continue to remain over for you to prompt me with until the end of the year.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback here if you think something could be improved(either in the prompt process or the story itself).


End file.
